Doki fresh precure
Doki!Fresh precure Chapter one: Prolougue and Freshly picked fresh,cure Grape is born! Once upon a time,in the kingdom of toys,there were two pikruns lying on the soft toys.One Fern and one emerald green.They were the Laparun and Mirun.And in the human world,there two ordinary girls,one called Shingi Purotetuka and one called Eva Yamada.But there lifes are about to change! Woof woof!went Shingi' clock.Yawn!Finally!First day of Summer Holidays!It was 09:00 am.Hi mum!How are you feeling?Shingi asked her mother,which had a stroke and used to have a hole in her heart.Ok.Fuhenteki said. RING!RING!''Went the house phone.''I'll get it!Said Shingi. She picked up the phone.Purotetuka Residence here!Said Shingi. Yamada Residence here!Said a familiar voice. Hi Eva.Said Shingi. On the computer yet?Asked Eva. Luckily.Said a relived Shingi. Eva said''Ok!See ya on Deviantart''! Ok bye.And with that,Shingi put the phone back. Just then,a knock on the door emerged. Who could that be? Shingi went and opened the door,to find four girls standing there. Hello!Im Love Momozono!Said the one with dirty blonde pony-tails and Magneta eyes. I'm Miki Aono.Said the one with Lavender hip lentgh hair and lavender eyes. I'm Inori Yamibuki,but my friends call me Buki.Said the one with Golden-orange shoulder lentgh hair and a bit in a side pony-tail. And i'm Setsuna.Said the one with dark purple back-lentgh hair and crimson red eye's. We are Clover,a dance troupe trained by Miyuki Chinen of Trinity. ''Cool.I said''Your all so beautiful and lucky to be trained by THE Miyuki''. Arigato very much.They all said.Any how,we were wondering if you would like to join.Said Love. Um,i'll think about it because i have to care for my mother because,well,she used to have a hole in her heart.And my father died of Broncal Umonia and Malairia and i nearly died. Oh my!I'm so sorry for you.Said Inori. It's ok.Shingi said. Well,Goodbye.Said Miki. Sayornara!I said. Shingi closed the door. The phoned ringed again. *sigh*Who is it?I said angrily. Yamada Residence!Can't find Mixiemangagirl60!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry,but four girls came to my door asking if i could be part of their dance troupe,Clover being trained by THE Miyuki Chinen of Trinity!I said. OMG!DID YOU JOIN?!Eva asked Awestruck. Doki!Fresh precure Freshly picked fresh,Cure Grape is born! And you are?''Asked the boy. ''I'm Cure Grape,destined to show the true meaning of loyalty!''Cure Grape shouted. The boy jumped.''Well,lets finish this!''And with that,he aimed a kick at The Cure of Loyalty. Cure Grape then jumped up to block the attack with a kick. Both jumped down. ''GO NAKEWAMEKE!''Shouted the girl with pink hair. the Nakewameke ran towards Cure Grape. Cure Grape dodged the punch and ran to the back of it,and kicked it on the back. All of a sudden,All of the other precure woke up. Grape turned around''Peach,Berry,Pine,Passion!''She shouted. ''You know us?''Asked Cure Passion. ''Run,Nakewameke!Run!''Shouted the twins. The Nakewameke ran down the street. ''Dont let it get away!Run after it!''Shouted The Cure Of Love. What the cure's did'nt know,is that the Nakewameke was luring them into a trap! Oh noez! When the cure's reached the Nakewameke,the monster leaped at them! ''Precure,Love Sunshine!''Shouted Cure Peach as she attacked. ''Precure,Espoir Shower!''Shouted the Blue cure of hope as she attacked. ''Precure,Healing Prayer!''Shouted the yellow cure as she attacked. The Nakewameke was off guard. ''Now,Cure Passion,Cure Grape!''Shouted the three cure's. ''Precure,Happiness Hurricane!''Shouted Cure Passion. ''Precure,Loyalty Flare!''Attacked Cure Grape. The attacks combined into a swirl of Happiness and Loyalty. The Ultra Pink diamond on the Nakewameke dissolved. ''No way!''Shouted the girl. ''The likes of you will never win,Nor and Sei!''Shouted the group. ''Whatever.''Said Sei,the boy. The both walked away. ''Wat the?''Cure Grape said. Doki!Fresh precure chapter one part two freshly picked fresh,Cure Grape is born! ''Maybe.Well,see ya on Deviantart''!Said Shingi. Bye!Said Eva. Shingi put down the phone when there was a loud BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAT THE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Shingi shouted. Shingi got changed and saw a monster the shape of a house. Unleash your power,Nakewameke!!!Said a voice. HEY!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!''Shingi Shouted. A girl with Pink hair and a boy with blue hair turned around. ''Our job.''The boy said. ''We must wreak havoc.''Said the girl. ''PRECURE PEACH KICK!''Shouted a voice,then out of no-where,a girl wearing pink kicked the ''Nakewameke in the head. PRECURE BERRY KICK!''Shouted a girl wearing blue and kicked the nakewameke in the back. ''PRECURE DOUBLE KICK!''Shouted two girls,one wearing yellow and one wearing red,and kicked the nakewameke in the stomach. ''ENOUGH ALREADY!''Shouted the girl with pink hair.''Nakewameke,destroy precure! Precure?''thought Shingi. The Nakewameke targeted Shingi to lure ''precure into a trap. The girl wearing pink tried to protect her,causing the girl to be hit. ARE YOU OK?!''Shingi shouted,running over to the injured girl. ''Dont worry.I'm ok.Said the girl weakly. Peach!''Shouted all of them. Shingi' eye's began to water.''Its all my fault.''Shingi said crying. Just then,the Nakewameke aimed and fired at the rest of the girls. ''No...''Shingi said. ''Nakewameke,finish them.''The boy and the girl said. The nakewameke was about to fire,when suddenly,Shingi walked infront of them beaten girls. ''What is this?''Said the girl. ''No,you may not fire at them again.''Shingi said with confiedence.''You may have won the fight,BUT YOU WONT FIRE AGAIN!''Shingi screamed. ''Oh really.''Asked the boy. ''Over my dead body.''Said Shingi. ''Just fire nakewameke.''Said the boy. Shingi' phone fell out of her pocket. The Nakewameke fired at Shingi. Suddenly,a falling key fell from the sky,fell into Shingi' phone and all of a sudden,Shingi was protected by a fern sheild. ''What?''Said the confused boy. Shingi picked up her phone,then felt a pulse go through her. Cure Grape Henshin look: The usual for all cures,rushing her linkrun to the front,inserting her key and pushing the button,causing her screen to glow Neon green. Her face then broaden,''Cheji!Purikyua! she shouted.her hair then glowed Fern before it went out.She stamped her foot against the checkered floor,making yellow energy release.She raised her arms,shouting Bito appu!. Shingi then rapidly spins into a ball and then turns into a tornado,starting to be covered in wind.She then stands and her clover badge then appears on her chest.Her hair turns neon green,before growing two times longer,and neon green and fern energy rush past her,letting her dress appear.She raises her hands to reveal her armbands.She then does a flip to the front to reveal her boots.The she spins up,letting her Linkrun pocket,choker,earrings and heart in her hair.She then blinks her eyes,making them fern.And then jumps up,disforming the tonado.She then soars down,landing on her feet,then forming a heart sign with her hands.Ferno hato wa shingi shirushi,then claps.''Uretate furesshu, Kyua Gurrappu!''Then winking,do a back flip and pose like Cure Dream at the end of Yes!Pretty cure 5 gogo OP. ''Cure Grape?''Asked Peach. All 5 cures bolt there hand up.''Lets!''Shouted Cure Peach.''Pretty cure!''They all said,while Cure Grape posed like Sailor Mercury at the end of her transformation. End of Part two!Part three comes out later today!See ya!